Batwing
"You should follow your heart. Nobody defines you but yourself. You may lose some good friends, sure, but if you are not happy with where you are, why should you stay and make yourself more miserable?" Description a grey-based tom-cat with a dark grey dorsal stripe running from his forehead to his tail tip. he has dark grey ears, white toes and amber eyes. scars: a gash on his right side and bite marks on his right shoulder. Personality bat is your run-of-the-mill everyday loud young feline who loves spreading cheer everywhere he goes. he can be pretty gullible at times but is mostly seen as over-apologetic. once you get to know him, he becomes a really loyal friend and is actually pretty quirky. he can be jumpy one moment and totally chill the next. History born to featherstrike and shadowfrost in thunderclan with riversong, pebblefrost, and honeystep. his father remained in shadowclan, and died in battle. his mentor was clawfang, a good warrior who taught him to be wise. he grew attached to the tom and considered them like his adopted father. he was named batwing for his pelt and his swift paws. he earned his first apprentice, falconflight, around 15 moons. fuzzystar appointed him as his deputy around december 19, 2018. the tom-cat accepted despite having no real interest in leading a clan in the future. he earned his second apprentice during this time, flurrybounce. he also happened to meet dovespot, a young shadowclan warrior who appeared lost and confused with their life. he helped her figure out what she wanted to do about her life and her happiness, and the she-cat left her birth clan to become a loner. after fuzzystar stepped down around march 10, 2019, batwing became batstar. he tried his best to lead thunderclan after the spontaneous decision made by fuzzyoak. he appointed his deputy, lostsong, on april 16, 2019. lostsong eventually died during the yellowcough sickness and he was left without a deputy for another stretch of time. he appointed orangeblossom around the middle of june as his next deputy. dovespot came looking for batstar after he had appointed a deputy, making things a little hectic for the leader once again. he didn't know what to do, accept her or turn away from her again. he didn't want to make any more mistakes. because being leader really stressed him out and made him into something he didn't want to be, he decided to step down from the position on august 2nd, 2019, and go back to being a warrior again. he felt that he didn't deserve the position that he was placed into and now he can finally breathe again. however, after asking dove to be his mate, he was rejected and now doesn't know how to feel towards her. while out hunting, he and dovespot had a run-in with a fox. he took the hits for dove because she hadn't noticed that the fox was running at her. they managed to escape, but bat suffered heavy damage. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * n/a �� crush * open �� family * featherstrike mother : n/a * splashdaple adopted-mother : neutral * shadowfrost father : n/a * riversong sister : n/a * pebblefrost sister : neutral * honeystep sister : n/a �� friends * dovespot : questioning �� acquaintances * cherryheart : neutral * shadowhunter : suspicious; neutral * moonpaw : neutral * rosefern : neutral; curious * stormlily : confused �� enemies * n/a Ceremonies "Ah, alright. Thanks for letting me know." Batstar mewed, nodding. "Pardon me, I have to go do a ceremony thing." The tom-cat moved out from the den and into the clearing, bounding towards the highbranch. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me beneath the highbranch for a clan meeting!" Flurrypaw looked up, having sat byt he nursery before she moved over to sit under the highbranch. Batstar looked down at the gathered cats (and then some), looking specifically for Flurrypaw. When he'd found her, he flicked his tail. "Flurrypaw, would you please step forward." The molly Glanced over to Lostsong with a smile before she heard her name, ears pricking up gently before she stood and stepped forward, looking up at her mentor. "I, Batstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Flurrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The mollys eyes widened and her face lit up, nodding at him "I do I do!!!!! I-i mean-" she cleared her throat and raised her muzzle up "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flurrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flurrybounce. StarClan honors your here, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Batstar bounded down from the highbranch and placed his muzzle on the top of his former apprentice's head. "Eat something, rest up, and your first vigil is tonight. Meeting dismissed!" He flicked his tail. The molly smile and she flattened her ears gently as he rested his muzzle on her head, the molly shaking with excitement "THANK YOU BATSTAR" she exclaimed to him. Facts * his mother, featherstrike, was born in thunderclan * his father, shadowfrost, was born in shadowclan * he's known for being loud and bouncy as a kit Other persona ➝ enfj-t likes ➝ running; jokes dislikes ➝ tension fears ➝ abandonment/separation strengths ➝ cheerfulness Quotes "You don't have to tell me about your thoughts, but just know that your secrets are safe with me. I won't jeopardize your situation just to get myself ahead. I'm not like that." "It's better to create memories to keep than to miss out on something great." "I'm implying that you should do what you think is best for you. This isn't about what others might think. It's about what you think. Nobody can run your life for you." "I don't really care for being a leader of a clan. I was surprised to even be called up for deputy. But if it's something that Starclan deems is on my path, then I'll continue on as far as I can." "I know it seems hard right now. We're all lost and confused. But if you just keep faith in Starclan that they will come back and speak with you, then it will happen. Worrying over something that you cannot control will only stress you out more. Go outside, take a walk, breathe. Clear your head if you need to. The clan is doing well for once. It's okay to take a break for yourself. You have to have yourself situated before you can successfully take care of others." "Why give up your freedom? It's not worth that. You made your decision. Why must you torture me? What do you gain from this? You might leave again. And where would that leave me... I can't play your games. It either you mean it or you leave. I can't have a paw in both worlds, as neither can you. If you so choose to stay, you cannot leave. But I don't want to burden you, or hurt you. I can't..." "I don't want to force you to be here, if it's not what you want. I'm okay. Pain makes us stronger. If you're not destined to be here, then I'll just have to accept that. But if you don't feel right by being here, I can't ask you to stay." "It'll be hard on you if the other clans find out that Thunderclan's leader is with a former Shadowclan warrior. Do you think you'll be able to stand under the heat like I have to every day? That's why I want you to think over this carefully. I only want to protect you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." "If you don't want to hunt with me then you can go back to camp. I was just worried about you because of your outcast status in our clan. Sorry if it's not my place to worry about my clanmate, I just wanted to help you smile. Seems like I failed before I even began." "Only Starclan knows our true paths. Maybe we weren't meant to be together as anything more than friends. But we don't know that until we figure it out the hard way, because life never comes easy. Starclan isn't the type to just tell us what they want, they go about it in riddles." "It's not in my control, but why worry over something like that? Honeystar isn't bad. You just have to get used to it. Times change, as do people. I regret being leader, to be perfectly honest. I miss my spirit as a kit. I don't know who I am anymore. ... I'm not who I used to be, I messed up after I became deputy. I dampened my true self just to fit in when I shouldn't have done that. What caused all this was me. Too bad you probably won't like me now." "I don't know. I fear I made a mistake that I can't fix, and now you are bound here against your will waiting for something that might not happen. ... If you so choose to, you may leave. I no longer bind you here as I once did. Our paths may have crossed once, but perhaps it is not in our fate to be bound as one." "It's alright. I would have done it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving you from danger. Stop faulting yourself. It's not something you had control over." Category:Thunderclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior